


Need

by Anonymous



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 is visiting a planet where the locals celebrate Venus. Sam is horny after being given some alien aphrodisiac, and Jack and Daniel have to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: SG-1, Sam/Daniel/Jack, they rode her hard and fast, one in the ass, one in the pussy. 
> 
> With added alien aphrodisiac

"Relax, Carter, or this is gonna hurt," Jack said soothingly, as he tried to apply some lubricant to her ass. She was squirming a lot, though.  
  
"Gods! I can't wait! I don't..." Sam gasped and rubbed her swollen clit. "What did they put in that damn wine?"  
  
"Uh, they told us this was the night of Venus, and that all women needed to, ah, you know, or else their harvest would fail," Daniel said.  
  
"I don't care!" Sam moaned. "Just fuck me, both of you! Hard! I need it now!" She tore off her shirt, then her bra only remaining pieces of clothing she wore.  
  
Jack groaned when his very fuckable teammate was naked in front of him. "Just a moment-" He dipped a finger gently into her ass.  
  
"No! I want your hard cock there! Now!" Sam demanded, quickly turning around and closing her hand over the hard bulge in his pants. She rubbed it, making him gasp and close his eyes.  
  
"Gods, Carter!"  
  
"Fuck me! You too, Daniel!" She pulled her other teammate to her and kissed him passionately.  
  
Daniel groaned and returned her kiss, feeling his cock swell in his pants. He started unbuttoning them as quickly as possible, and just managed to get them and his underwear pulled down before Sam pushed him down on the mattress on the platform they had been provided with.  
  
She wrapped her hand around his cock and pumped it until it was as hard as possible - and quite big. Sam licked her lips. He was a lot bigger than she had expected, which only turned her on more.  
  
"O-okay, Sam, ride me then," Daniel said, swallowing.  
  
Sam mounted him and used a hand to guide him in, sinking down over him. She closed her eyes and gasped, forcing herself to relax so she could take him as fast as she needed. The alien drug was burning in her blood, and she could not get her aching pussy filled fast enough.  
  
She raised herself a little, then pushed down again, then again. "Oh, yes, finally!" Sam moaned as she sank down over him completely, settling against him.  
  
Daniel ran his hands up over her gorgeous body to her breasts, and started playing with her nipples as Sam began to ride him. He bucked up against her with each downward movement of hers. "Oh, Sam..."  
  
"Sir- I mean Jack! Get that large cock in my ass!"  
  
Jack swallowed. He had just been standing there, looking at the fantastically erotic sight of his two teammates rutting like crazy. His cock was so hard it ached, so he did not argue this time and just smeared some lube on his cock and went to stand behind Sam.  
  
She wriggled her ass at him, reaching back to spread her ass cheeks.  
  
With a half-strangled groan, he positioned his cock and pushed forward. Sam made a small squeal, but he did not stop, instead grabbing her hips and thrusting forward again, sinking deeper this time. Sam whined a little, but soon that changed to heavy panting.  
  
"Yes, Jack, fill my ass! Take me, harder!" She closed her eyes and moaned deeply, trying to ride Daniel in sync with Jack fucking her ass.

"On her side!" Jack said. "Daniel!"  
  
"What?" Daniel got out, in between groans.  
  
"So we can both move."  
  
"Oh." Daniel finally saw what he meant.  
  
"I'll have to pull out for a moment," Jack warned.  
  
Sam complained a little, but turned over on her side as he did so. He entered her ass again immediately, grabbing her leg and helping her hold it up so Daniel would have space to thrust into her pussy. He did not hesitate, but pushed into her immediately.  
  
She gasped as the two men started to thrust into her, one taking her ass, the other her pussy. She felt as if she was in heaven, finally getting the hard fucking she needed to quench the fire in her blood.  
  
"I-I can't hold back!" Daniel exclaimed.  
  
"I'm-I'm coming too-" Jack gasped.  
  
Daniel placed his fingers on Sam's clit and rubbed it hard. She squealed and almost immediately bucked against his fingers, coming explosively. The muscles in her pussy and ass convulsed and Jack and Daniel both lost the battle against their orgasms. Their hot come splashing Sam's pussy and ass at the same time.  
  
"Wow, Sam!" Daniel said groggily. "That was fantastic!"  
  
"Yeah." Jack smiled. "It was." He gave her a worried look. "I hope we didn't hurt you? Everything okay?"  
  
Sam smiled, still a little dazed. "Oh, I'm fine - as long as you guys are up for more later!"  
  
Jack and Daniel looked with surprise at her, then smiled and said in unison. "Absolutely!"


End file.
